In the field of racket sports, such as tennis, badminton or squash, rackets comprise a head made up of interlaced and stretched strings, which must be changed frequently in case of break or loosening. Sporting goods stores and tournament locations therefore have stringing machines including a cradle in which the racket is fixed, a traction system for stretching the strings, and a system for blocking the strings on the head. The blocking system makes it possible to keep the strings stretched on the head during stringing to be able to produce the interlacing of the strings and the final knot without losing the tension of the stringing.
To keep the strings stretched, a blocking system therefore comprises at least one moving clip holder provided with a clip for gripping a string. It is known to equip the blocking system with two moving clip holders on a support, which can define a straight or curved trajectory, making it possible to access different locations of the screen during the stringing of a racket.
It is known to mount each of the clip holders movably on a straight or curved trajectory with limited travel on either side of a central axis of the support. Thus, each clip holder can be moved in a zone corresponding to half of the stringing relative to a longitudinal axis of the racket.
Such systems do not allow total freedom of movement of the clip holders, and do not allow each clip holder to access all of the strings, which may be necessary to string a badminton racket.
The invention aims to resolve these drawbacks by proposing a new system of blocking strings for a racket stringing machine, whereof the movement of the clip holder(s) is less limited relative to the head of the racket than the clip holders of the blocking systems of the prior art.